sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotaru Tomoe
Personality Hotaru is, in general, a quiet, well-behaved girl who loves and cares deeply for her friends and family. Originally, she was also very reserved, considered an outcast by many of her peers at school, due to her strange mood swings which also caused her eyes to glow and her to be capable of sudden displays of strength. This quickly earned her the label 'freak' and she was soon avoided at all cost, which in turn made her a shy girl, whose ability to trust in another was very low. It didn't help that her father isolated himself, burying himself in his work, leaving her completely alone. Still, Hotaru was willing to trust Chibiusa, and it is then we see other qualities of her. She is kind, well mannered in general (She is often rather rude to Kaolinite, though if you look at it through Hotaru's eyes the girl could have seen the woman as attempting to take her mother's place) She is in general, optimistic, despite her illness, and often seems much older then her apparent age. Hotaru also shows her strength in character, after Mistress 9 takes full control of her body. Hotaru fights back, refusing to let Mistress 9 leave her body, as she knows that then Mistress 9 could regain her full power. Mistress 9 steals both Chibiusa's spirit and her Silver Crystal, and Hotaru endeavours to keep these safe, keeping Mistress 9 from using the power of the two objects to break free. And when Mistress 9 steals the spirits of Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, she also protects these. Hotaru eventually lets go of her body, and her spirit returns the spirits of Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury, as well as returning Chibiusa's and the Silver Crystal to her small friend, saying her goodbyes. It is only after Mistress 9 is released from Hotaru's body that Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Ruin and Rebirth comes to be. Saturn is similar to Hotaru, if not more serious. She has a strong sense of duty, and due to being locked away for Hotaru's entire life, does not have as strong a sense of morality as the others. She seems to lack compassion, only focused on her duty, but at the same time, she sacrifices herself to destroy Phantom 90 in another dimension, leaving Earth to be healed by Sailor Moon. In her new life, Hotaru is happier, and healthier. Adopted by Uranus, Neptune and Pluto she grows up in their care, displaying great intelligence and awareness beyond her apparent age. However in only a few months she ages from a baby to a child, and it is with a meeting with Saturn that she completes her final aging, still looking slightly younger then she was originally. Her memories and abilities are returned, and she is reawakened as Sailor Saturn, though her duty has now changed. No longer is she charged with the destruction of the world, forced to sleep until this time. Now she is to fight alongside the other Senshi, to protect Sailor Moon. Saturn also appears to make it her personal mission to look out for Chibimoon, who's friendship she still recalls and cherishes. Hotaru is kind and compassionate, friendly and more trusting in her new life. She still retains her politeness, (referring to her older friends as Minako-san, Usagi-san etc, and only using -chan with Chibiusa). She highly intelligent, and even wise to a degree. She is loyal to her friends and family and fiercely protective of them, and even to a slight degree, possessive over them. Her determination is clear, and she will not back down from a fight, not if someone she cares about is in danger, often even going to the point of putting her own life on the line. But in the end, she is a happy, healthy, 12 year old girl, as she should be. But she is still a soldier, and she will do her duty. Canon Background *Wikimoon Background Born to Souichi and Keiko Tomoe, Hotaru began her life in Tokyo, Japan. Both her parents were magical, her father a muggleborn, while her mother came from a long bloodline that had created many powerful Japanese witches. Thus, there was the expectation that Hotaru would be indeed magical, but just in case, Keiko insisted on a muggle education until she was of age to move into a magical school, for both the reason of connecting with her muggle heritage and on the off chance that Hotaru's magic never developed. This wish was something Souichi continued to honour after his wife's sudden death, as it was one of her final wishes for Hotaru. Whilst her mother preferred to stay home and take care of her, Souichi found him interested in the concept of joining the magic of the wizarding world with the science and technology of the muggle world, his focus in the ideas of cybernetics, or cyborgs, and golems. Working on his own, he began to experiment, confident that her would find successful results, and do what no one yet had been able to do. But as it tends to do, tragedy struck, as it tends to do, when five year old Hotaru and her mother paid her father a visit in his lab. A spell gone wrong, an electrical fault, neither Souichi or Hotaru can recall the original cause, but a fire broke out, growing quickly out of control and leaving Keiko dead and Hotaru badly injured, near death. The loss of his wife made Souichi even more desperate to keep his daughter, and he turned to his research and the Dark Arts to do so. Cybernetics wouldn't work on Hotaru if she was in fact magical, but if he could harness the magic in creating a golem it may work, and pray that Hotaru's innate magic would take over. Using Yew, a wood known for it's connections to death and resurrection properties, he crafted new joints for Hotaru's limbs, filling them with a core of unicorn hair, known for it's healing tendencies. The result left Hotaru with heavy scarring and almost doll like parts, obvious in her elbows and knees, where Souichi could not properly cover with a skin like substitute. But she was alive. That was all that mattered to Souichi. Together when Hotaru was 6 they moved to England, Souichi gaining employment there and seeing it as a good chance to leave Japan and it's memories behind. Other side effects to Souichi's restoration of his daughter began to latter manifest, the main one being her physical weakness. Due to the magic consistently needed to keep herself alive, Hotaru wore out quickly, and found herself needing to avoid much physical action as this would cause a too rapid drain on her inner magic. Souichi passed this off as Hotaru being highly anaemic, writing her out of all her muggle P.E. classes. She also developed an ability to use wandless magic, specifically focused on an ability to heal minor wounds, like scratches or light cuts. That was due to her joints acting like a wand would, the wood and core obviously forming a connection to Hotaru. Thirdly, the fact that she was still a growing girl meant that the joints needed to be replaced even now and there to accommodate the changes to to Hotaru's body, a process that took close to a fortnight of work and would leave Hotaru in a weakened state for the rest of the month. And of course, there was the scarring, and the showing of her wooden skeleton at her joints, meaning that Hotaru was forced to wearing long sleeves and tights all year round. But nevertheless Hotaru preserved, trying her best to stay the same cheerful girl that she had been before her accident and her mother's death. And perhaps she would have succeeded, has she the comfort of her mother, if her father hadn't begun to withdraw as he feel deeper into the Dark Arts in an attempt to find a true cure for his daughter, and had kids not been cruel. The constant long sleeves and tights due whispers, as did Hotaru's inability to perform physical exercise and her poor English in her early years. But in the end it was her attacks, caused by too much drain on her magic, that left Hotaru shaking and turning from a pleasant girl to a short tempered one, who could easily crush a metal pencil case in her small hands that did it. After one such attack most students began to avoid her, which was actually preferable to the laughs and teasing that was directed at her by the few who dared to mock her. Becoming more and more reclusive, Hotaru began to withdraw, accepting the lack of a friends. She never spoke to her father about her problems at school, not wanting to worry him over something he couldn't fix, and that her mother wanted her to have some form of muggle education. As such her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts was as much of a bright spot as a terrifying one. She had the chance to start anew, in a place that she would surely be no strange than other but at the same time she would be so far away from home, away from her father, where she would be unable to get help if something began to go wrong. And there was still the chance of being the freak. And so, it was with apprehension that Hotaru boarded the train to Hogwarts. Family *Souichi Tomoe; Father, Halfblood, Scientist *Keiko Tomoe; Mother, Pureblood, Deceased. External Links *Dreamwidth Journal *HMD *Permissions